


oh honey let's dive right in

by tyomawrites



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: “Holy fuck.” Halfdan rasps once he pulls away. “Gods tell me I’m reading this right?” Halfdan distinctively looks younger now that they’re face to face and Halfdan is wide eyed, cheeks flushed red and his bottom lip plump and slightly raw.“S’long as I’m not taking advantage of you.” Arne replies, bring his hand up to rub a thumb over the celtic knot tattoos on Halfdan’s face. “Then I’m fucking happy to keep going.” Halfdan beams at him for a split second, before his eyes darken and he ducks in immediately under Arne’s chin to start mouthing at the pale expanse of his throat.





	oh honey let's dive right in

**Arne**

 

Arne meets Halfdan for the second time at Bjorn’s twenty third birthday. Ragnar reaches out to him out of the blue, by dropping by the Archery club at the University he coaches at (that Bjorn goes to) and extends an invitation to the party. Arne attends purely to humour Ragnar, and to see the boy he’s babysat for longer than he can remember, plus it gives him an opportunity to catch up with his friends.

The party is a mixture of family, family friends and Bjorn’s university friends as they all pile into the massive Lothbrok home. Gyda is helping Lagertha serve drinks from one of the fold out tables on the far side of the living room. Bjorn’s closest friend from university is there with his older brother, flanking Bjorn as he walks into his childhood home. Ragnar greets his son with a loud yell and a hug which causes Bjorn to make his own noise of aborted embarrassment from underneath his father’s embrace. Halfdan and Harald Haraldsson linger behind Bjorn, glancing around the room like they’re looking for people that they know.

Arne remembers the first time he ever met Halfdan Haraldsson. Arne had dropped by to bring Ragnar one of the R2 bows from the club, to have Ragnar test it in the backyard of the Lothbrok home, when he ran face first into Halfdan’s bare chest. Halfdan was coming out of the back yard with Bjorn tailing him, the both of them sweaty and shirtless and laughing. Arne was speechless for a good minute before Ragnar poked his head out from the back door and waved at Arne, finally dragging his attention away from the tattoos on Halfdan’s chest to his best friend’s face. 

“Floki!” Bjorn pulls away from Ragnar to stride over to Floki, Lief, Arne and Torstein to greet them. “Arne, Lief, Torstein.” Bjorn pulls them into a hug one by one. Halfdan follows behind him, while Harald splits off to go talk to Astrid and Lagertha. Halfdan is tattooed, the celtic knots spread around the back of his onto his face and cheeks. Halfdan smiles and holds his hand out when Bjorn turns to introduce him.

“You guys remember Halfdan don’t you?” Bjorn gives them a look that says ‘don’t be rude or else’ which makes Arne laugh but he takes Halfdan’s hand all the same. 

“I do.” Arne grins and squeezes Halfdan’s hand with a small wink towards Halfdan. Halfdan grins back with a twinkle in his eye. Halfdan steps back and pushes his hair out of his face once he lets go of Arne’s hand. Arne looks up at him, because he’s still the shortest out of all of them, and Halfdan looks back down at him

“Arne, wasn’t it.” Halfdan says after half a beat of silence. Arne nods and jerks his head over towards the kitchen, where Arne is sure that once the drinks in the fridge run out, Ragnar will bring out the barrel of ale from the large walk in fridge in the garage. Halfdan follows him obediently into the kitchen and the both of them help themselves to the bottles in the fridge. 

Arne clutches his bottle of vodka in his hand as he leans back against the marble countertop of the kitchen island. Halfdan searches the crowd in the living room for a moment, before he settles back to lean on his elbows against the countertop. They sit and watch the crowd, chatting between themselves and at others when they pass by the kitchen for more drinks. 

Four bottles in, Halfdan drops a hand close to his on the counter top, while they’re discussing Arne’s involvement in the University's archery club and Halfdan’s Fine Arts degree. Arne didn’t really expect it from him, but as he takes in the tattoos and ink on Halfdan’s skin he can totally see why Halfdan would be doing fine arts. 

“I’m also on the rugby team with Bjorn.” Halfdan adds in once their discussion veers from degrees to how they’ve ended up at Bjorn’s birthday party.

“Ragnar and I were on the Archery club together before we graduated.” When they were twenty and young and both Arne and Ragnar were lean and fast and had good eyesight. “Ragnar got a job outside of the university and I stayed back to coach.”  Now, closing in on thirty eight, Arne is sitting in a kitchen with a bad eye, thanks to an archery accident and in a conversation with possibly the hottest guy he’s met since Ragnar. Halfdan lets out a small chuckle and Arne flicks his eyes up towards the curve of Halfdan’s smile.

“Archery seems so much cooler than it sounds. I’ve never tried it before.” Halfdan says while tilting his head. Arne meets his eyes before he drops them to Halfdan’s biceps, on display with the short sleeves of his shirt. 

“You might be good at it.” Arne comments, still staring distractedly at Halfdan’s biceps. “My baby’s the same as Ragnar’s, collapsible recurve with a sixty pound draw. I reckon you’d be able to handle her fine.” He finally looks up from Halfdan’s biceps to see Halfdan smirking at him.

  
  


**Halfdan**

 

Halfdan wasn’t expecting to spend half of the night at Bjorn’s birthday, talking to one of the cutest guy he’s met in the Lothbrok kitchen, but he’s enjoying himself. He’s met Arne before, once or twice when the man comes in to meet Bjorn’s father over something or rather. He’s seen Arne carry a bow more than once, and doesn’t know why he never made the connection before that Arne’s an archer. 

Arne is shorter than him by a few inches, with his hair tied back and out of his face. He has a scar over his eye, and when they’re ten minutes into the conversation, Halfdan realizes that one of Arne’s eyes hasn’t moved once while the other glances around the room. Arne gets a look of awe on his face when he mentions the archery club. Halfdan doesn’t just think it’s cute, as he rakes his eyes subtly over Arne’s small frame. Arne is lean muscle, but his shirt is tight across his chest, shoulders and arms. 

“You might be good at it.” Arne comments and his eyes drop down to Halfdan’s biceps. The look Arne gets is dark and Arne swipes his tongue over his bottom lip before he finally glances back up and says something. Halfdan smirks at the suggestion.

“Do you think he would mind if I gave…” Halfdan trails off curiously, glancing out from the kitchen. Arne looks thoughtful for a moment, before he bounds out of the kitchen and over to Ragnar to whisper in his ear. Halfdan follows behind him waiting patiently as Arne trades barbs with Ragnar playfully and brings up the topic of his bow. Ragnar glances over to him over Halfdan’s shoulder and raises an eyebrow, before he nods at Arne. 

Arne leads him by the hand through the Lothbrok home, through two hallways and up a flight of stairs. Arne leads Halfdan through a door into a warm room, filled with what looks like a large collection of bows and other weapons. 

“Ragnar’s got a thing for collecting interesting things.” Arne says in lieu of an explanation as he scans the walls. Just as Halfdan chuckles, Arne stops and reaches out on his tiptoes to snatch a bow from the wall. 

“She’s an R2.” Arne explains, running a hand over the body of the bow as he lifts his head to glance out the window. It’s dark outside, but there are bright lamps that illuminate the Lothbrok backyard. Arne snatches up a quiver filled with arrows and holds the bow tightly in his hand. Arne leads him out to the backyard of the Lothbrok house through the back way, avoiding the party altogether.

Halfdan supposes he should be feeling guilty that he’s ditching Bjorn on his birthday to try shooting a bow with his father’s friend in their backyard. But Arne is attractive, and his ass certainly looks good in the dark jeans Arne’s wearing. Once they’re in the backyard, Halfdan can see that there’s targets. The Lothbrok house is on a few acres of land, fenced by woods. There are targets in the treelines. Targets illuminated by LED rims in the trees. Ragnar has decked out the backyard of the forest to become a whole training ground. Halfdan really wants to thank the man right now for giving him an excuse to have Arne standing very, very close to him.

“Halfdan?” Arne’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts. Arne is staring at him wide eyed. The quiver is leaning against a small table that’s in the grass and the bow has been folded out to it’s full length. Arne tests the bow, pulling back its string with his right arm until Halfdan can see his biceps tense, before he stills and let’s the string pull his arm back. Arne holds the bow out towards him.

It feels weird in his hands. Halfdan’s not used to holding it and it’s obvious as he fumbles to hold the bow in a correct stance. “She’s constructed of cast aluminium. Laminated maple hardwood limbs with a fibreglass coating and a custom dacron string.” Arne says into his ear, making him jump. Halfdan didn’t realize that Arne got that close to him. Arne’s breath brushes against his ear and Halfdan feels goosebumps rise on his arms.

A breeze blows past them and Arne shivers against him. 

“Alright. There’s an easy target right in front of us. Do you want to try straight up or have me give a demonstration first?” Arne says into his ear again. Halfdan takes in a breath before shaking his head.

“Let me try first.” He says. 

Arne’s fingers curls around his biceps and Halfdan chews on his bottom lip before he raises his arms and allows Arne to rearrange his stance until he’s happy. Arne’s hands wander over his arms, sliding down his biceps before Arne rearranges him by his hips and Arne’s hips press against his arse unintentionally. Halfdan lets out a not so subtle noise that probably gives away how much he enjoys Arne pressed to his back and he misses his first shot by a fucking mile. 

“That’s alright.” Arne croons sweetly in his ear. The tip of Arne’s nose brushes against his earlobe. Halfdan shivers when Arne’s arms wrap around his arms and arranges his stance again and the hold he has on his bow. “Go again.” Arne whispers into his ear. 

The atmosphere around them is so calming. Quiet and calming and the cool night air helps immensely. It’s why Halfdan is hyper aware of Arne’s breaths puffing against his earlobe and neck and how warm Arne is at his back. Arne’s hands drop to Halfdan’s sides an linger on the curve of his hips. Halfdan pulls the bowstring back.

The arrow thunks into the very edge of the target. Excitement wells up in Halfdan as he turns around to grin at Arne. Only to really his face is very very close to Arne’s because Arne didn’t even move back and now they’re staring at each other. 

“...That was good.” Arne finally says, his eyes flick over Halfdan’s face before Arne’s hands on his hips tighten their grip. Arne’s hands are warm through the thin fabric of his t-shirt and the worn denim of his jeans. “Wanna try again?” Arne offers. He reaches over for the quiver with one hand and holds an arrow out to Halfdan almost like it’s an offering. 

Halfdan falls into his stance, only to have Arne’s hands on his hips, arranging him so that Arne is pressed along the line of his back, from the line of his hips all the way to his chest. Arne’s hands find themselves over Halfdan’s. Halfdan lets out a stammered breath as Arne helps him line up the shot.

“Bullseye.” Arne whispers into Halfdan’s ear. Arne’s voice is low, almost seductive and the teeth on his earlobe have him startled as he lets the bowstring go. The arrow thuds directly into the center. A bullseye just like Arne had whispered.

 

**Arne**

 

Arne is not gonna lie. Watching Halfdan holding an almost exact replica of his R2 (because Ragnar had to customize his), is getting him hot and bothered. It’s entirely why he’s taken to lightly teasing Halfdan with his hands on his hips and his voice in Halfdan’s ear. If Halfdan turns around and tells him to stop he totally will. But Halfdan’s biceps are a fucking treasure and so is his ass and Arne just wants to touch him all over. 

The bullseye, Gods the bullseye Halfdan manages might just be getting him hard in his jeans. Halfdan arches his back while rolling his shoulders before he turns around excitedly, already rapidly talking about the bullseye and how amazing it is. Arne grins, raking his eyes up and down Halfdan’s frame quickly before he meets Halfdan’s eyes again.

He doesn’t actually know who moves first. Is it him? Is it Halfdan. But one minute Halfdan’s beaming with the R2 in his hand and the next minute, Halfdan is gripping where his thighs meet his arse and Arne is pressed to a tree while kissing Halfdan senseless, the R2 abandoned on the ground behind them. Haldan is hard against the inside of his thigh, grinding against him while the bark of the tree digs into his back. Halfdan’s lips are slightly chapped but it doesn’t matter when Arne nips on Halfdan’s bottom lip and lets his hands wander down Halfdan’s back until he’s awkwardly groping Halfdan’s arse from over his calves. 

“Holy fuck.” Halfdan rasps once he pulls away. “Gods tell me I’m reading this right?” Halfdan distinctively looks younger now that they’re face to face and Halfdan is wide eyed, cheeks flushed red and his bottom lip plump and slightly raw. 

“S’long as I’m not taking advantage of you.” Arne replies, bring his hand up to rub a thumb over the celtic knot tattoos on Halfdan’s face. “Then I’m fucking happy to dive right in.” Halfdan beams at him for a split second, before his eyes darken and he ducks in immediately under Arne’s chin to start mouthing at the pale expanse of his throat. 

“Fuck!” Arne’s yelp is a little louder than necessary. He yanks on Halfdan’s hair, rubbing his palms against the shaved sides of Halfdan’s head before he tightens the grip he has arounds Halfdan’s waist with his legs and grinds his hips up against Halfdan’s clothed abs. 

The noise Halfdan lets out is borderline a moan, as his hips jerk forward. It shoves Arne further against the tree and the bark continues to dig deeper through the thin fabric of his shirt. Arne shoves a hand down between their stomachs so he can start pressing a hand over Halfdan’s clothed cock, cupping the hard line of it in Halfdan’s jeans before he starts rubbing the length of it. Halfdan seems to immediately be into it, shoving his hips forward into Arne’s hand with soft little moany gasps that are pressed into the line of Arne’s jaw. 

“Y-You know.” Halfdan stammers mid moan when Arne applies pressure with his thumb to the head of Halfdan’s cock through the denim of his jeans. “I really wanna fuck you right now.” 

Arne throws his head back with a moan andlets his own hips roll forward in an answer to Halfdan’s statement. “Gods you’re going to kill me.” Arne rasps in response. He wraps his other arm around Halfdan’s shoulders and pulls them chest to chest, his arm still trapped between them and his hand still rubbing Halfdan’s cock. “As much as I’d-fuck-love to have you fuck me.” He’s interrupted by a soft moan when Halfdan adjusts his grips on his thighs and moves his hands up to grip Arne’s arse. 

“We’re in the middle of my b-best friend’s garden and I don’t want grass itch on my a-ass or dick.” Arne finally stammers out while Halfdan goes back to sucking marks onto his throat. The grip Halfdan has on him is strong, holding him up against the tree while a line of hickies are being laid down right down the length of his throat, in a very visible line. Arne’s at Halfdan’s mercy until the younger man pulls away with a twinkle in his eye and a satisfied grin across his face.

“Bjorn said I could have a guest room.” Halfdan rasps while groping at his arse. Thank fuck it’s a weekend and Arne doesn’t have to worry about work. He nods against Halfdan and finally unhooks his legs from Halfdan’s waist. Halfdan lets him down onto the grass gently, before he’s pinned against the tree again and Halfdan is shoving a hand down into his jeans. Halfdan gropes at his cock and presses the thumb directly over the slit. Arne has to bite back a loud moan, slamming his hand over his mouth as Halfdan withdraws his hand and sucks a smear of pre-cum off of his thumb.

Arne’s eyes almost roll back into his head, as he slumps back against the tree while trying to fight the temptation to just shove Halfdan to his knees and fuck his throat. His cock twitches in his jeans and he lets out a stuttered gasp as Halfdan backs away with a jerk of his head and a wink.

No one at the party seems to notice that they’ve disappeared. Halfdan has clearly stayed the night in the Lothbrok house before, because they easily avoid most of the party goers as Halfdan leads him over to the hallway with the guestrooms. The room he and Halfdan push themselves into is one of the good guestrooms, the double bed is smack in the centre. Halfdan hauls Arne over to it, practically picking him up and throwing him onto the bed before Halfdan starts to strip out of his clothes.

Arne does the same while on the bed, pulling his shirt over his shoulders and wriggling out of his jeans and boxers while Halfdan starts to push his own jeans down his thighs, lacking any underwear. Halfdan fumbles in his pocket for a second, finds his wallet and ruffles through it before snatching out a packet of lube and a condom from one of the inside flaps.

“Eager.” Arne comments with a laugh as he stretches out over the duvet and lets his legs spread wide while wrapping a hand around his cock.

“I mean fuck, have you seen yourself.” Halfdan mutters. Arne assumes it was meant to be under his breath but it’s loud enough that they both pause and get a chuckle out of it.

“I think maybe you should be looking in a mirror.” Arne teases with a breathy moan, still stroking his cock with one hand while his other starts to wander across his chest. Halfdan strides towards the bed with his cock bobbing between his thighs and a dark predatory look on his face. 

“Fuck okay, your ass in those jeans are illegal.” Halfdan comments before he props his hands on the back of Arne’s thighs and shoves them up, almost immediately bending Arne in half with his knees coming close to his chest. Halfdan teases his sac by licking a stripe across it before he traces his tongue on the inside of Arne’s thighs. The scrape of Halfdan’s beard over the insides of his thighs have him wrapping a hand into Halfdan’s hair and tugging on it as the younger man starts to nip at his skin. Halfdan teases him like that for a while, teasing, nipping, licking, sucking and biting while rubbing his beard against Arne’s thighs, leaving bites and pin pricks and love bites.

Just as Arne’s getting used to the feel over Halfdan’s beard, Halfdan ducks his head lower, Halfdan’s beard brushes the base of his cock and his sac before it tickles at his perineum, and then Halfdan’s mouth is sealing over his hole and teasing it with a slow long drag of his tongue before it flicks over the furled pucker.

“Fucking Hel Halfdan.” Arne’s voice cracks as he arches his back against the bed, one arm wrapped tightly underneath his knee to give Halfdan more access. He grips his fingers into the back of his knee and feels his cock twitch next to Halfdan’s face as Halfdan starts to enthusiastically eat him out and rim him. Halfdan eats him out for a good fucking half hour, because by the time lube finds itself drizzled onto Halfdan’s fingers and across Arne’s hole, Arne is warm, his arms gripping underneath his knees are strained, his cock is red and leaking pre-cum onto his belly and he’s been pushing back onto Halfdan’s tongue.

“Hell just fuck me Halfdan please!” Arne whines as he writhes on the bed. Halfdan’s fingers push into him with a twist, causing his grip on his knee to slip as he arches against the bed and pushes his hips up and onto Halfdan’s hands, fucking himself on Halfdan’s fingers. Halfdan smirks and twists and crooks his fingers inside halfdan, searching until they press into his prostate. Arne’s voice cracks at his next moan of pleasure, three of Halfdan’s fingers crook and teases his insides until he’s whine and panting and a mess. 

Arne is greeted by the press of the blunt head of Halfdan’s cock as Halfdan shuffles forward on his knees on the bed. Halfdan pushes Arne’s legs apart and bows forward so he can kiss Arne while pushing into him. The stretch burns and it’s such a good fucking burn as Halfdan circles his hips and nudges into him inch by inch. 

“How the fuck are you this tight?” Halfdan grunts when he bottoms out. Halfdan’s hands find their way to Arne’s hips and hold onto him while Arne pulls his legs back to his chest. Halfdan makes a breathy noise slowly pulling his hips back and then snapping them forward while yanking Arne onto his cock.

“It’s been a while.” Arne mutters, hands pawing at the backs of his knees. Arne lets out an undignified yelp when he’s yanked forward onto Halfdan’s cock, letting go of one of his legs to cover his mouth. One of Halfdan’s hands release his hips as he starts to thrust, pushing Arne up the bed with each one. The hand replaces the one Arne has on his mouth. Arne grabs his legs again and pulls them back to his chest, letting out a moan into Halfdan’s hand.

Halfdan is muttering above him with each thrust. “Ah fuck look at you.” The hand over Arne’s mouth tightens before Halfdan’s thumb is rubbing over the line of his jaw. “I wanna fuck you for hours.” 

Arne arches his back, his breathy response muffled by the hand over his mouth, shoving his hips closer to Halfdan’s until they’re flushed together and meeting every one of Halfdan’s thrusts. Halfdan leans over him, shoves his broad shoulders between Arne’s legs and hooks his knees over them and Halfdan pulls his hands away so they can kiss. Arne nips at Halfdan’s bottom lip and lets Halfdan push his tongue into his mouth to stifle the moas coming from him with each of Halfdan’s thrusts. Halfdan hitches his hips forward and changes the angle so that his cock brushes directly over his prostate and the yell Arne lets out is too loud to be muffled.

Halfdan’s eyes glint with a mischievous look and he pulls back and pulls his cock out, gripping onto Arne’s hands before Arne gets manhandled and flipped over onto his knees. Halfdan holds his hands behind his back by his wrists clutched into one of Halfdan’s hands. Halfdan’s other hand is squeezing his arse, and spreading his cheeks apart. Halfdan lets out a long moan when he pushes in.

The new position has Arne falling forward, pushing his face into the pillow and muffling his moans. Halfdan tugs him back up as he starts a steady rhythm of thrusts that have Arne gasping for breath. Halfdan wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him back, until Arne’s back is arched, his hands are held tightly behind his back and his shoulder blades are pressed to Halfdan’s chest. 

Suspended like this by Halfdan’s arm around his shoulders, Arne can feel every single thrust of Halfdan’s hips and he fucking loves it. Halfdan grunts in his ear and his teeth find the junction of Arne’s shoulder. 

“Fucccck.” Arne’s voice catches in his throat and he can feel Halfdan’s chest rumbles as he laughs against Arne’s back. 

“Ah fuck I’m gonna cum in you.” Halfdan rasps as his rhythm starts to falter. His grip around Arne’s shoulders tighten and Halfdan starts to mouth at the line of his shoulder. “Gonna cum in you and mark you up from the insides.”

“K-kinky.” Arne stammers out, reaching down to grab his cock as it twitches with interest. He tugs on it, twisting his palm over the head of it as Halfdan starts to lose his rhythm and just starts thrusting hard. Arne’s whole body locks up as he starts to jerk in Halfdan’s grip, stripes of cum spilling over his fingers and splashing against his chest as he cums with a low groan.

Halfdan lets out a muffled grunt against the flesh of his shoulder, pressing his teeth into Arne’s skin as he cums, his hips stilling, flushed to Arne’s arse. Arne falls forward onto the bed, Halfdan plastered to his back, still sheathed, half-hard inside him. Halfdan murmurs something absentmindedly and circles his hips, grinding half-heartedly as Arne lets out a small string of moans. 

“M’not done yet.” Halfdan mutters with a small grunt when Arne makes a questioning noise. “Gonna fuck you till your boneless and braindead.” Halfdan tells him with a small laugh. Arne returns it with one of his own, thrusting his hips back playfully while clenching around Halfdan’s still hard cock.

“You could try.” Arne drawls with a twinkle in his eye.

Halfdan does try.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ragnar’s yelling is what wakes Arne up in the morning.

“Arne why the fuck was my baby out in the garden!” The slamming on the door has him startling and almost falling out of the guest bed as Halfdan just slams a pillow over his head and buries back down into the mattress. Arne scrambles for his boxers as he starts towards the door, haphazardly tugging them on lest he gives Ragnar an eyeful. 

He yanks the door open with an apology falling from his lips, only to have Ragnar interrupt him with one of his  _ looks _ . Ragnar’s eyes dart over his shoulders and into the guestroom, where Arne knows if he turns around, Halfdan will be snoring like Ragnar wasn’t just threatening murder from the other side of the door.

“Really?” Ragnar raises and eyebrow.

“Fuck off.” Arne replies automatically, before he winces and looks down at the R2 in Ragnar’s hand. “I’m sorry I left her out.”

“Oh no no, you were thoroughly distracted by that one over there.” Ragnar says with laughter in his eyes and smirk on his lips. “I’ll just let you explain to Bjorn where his best friend went when he comes looking.” With that, Ragnar salutes him playfully and disappears from his doorway. When Arne closes the door and turns around towards the bed, Halfdan is looking at him with a smirk, as the blankets are pooled in his lap. 

“Got time for one more round?” Halfdan asks as if they hadn’t gone three rounds the night before. Arne flops back into the bed and lays his head onto the blankets pooled in Halfdan’s lap, looking up at the younger man.

“I’d guess we could manage one in the fifteen minutes it’ll take for Lagertha to drag everyone out for breakfast.” Arne grins as Halfdan bows down over him to lean in for a kiss. 

“Good.” Arne is flipped onto his front and Halfdan slides into him with ease, moaning long and low as he starts a lazy rhythm.

They take longer than the estimated fifteen minutes that arne guesses they have. By the time the both of them stumble down the stairs to the kitchen and dining room with only a shred of shame hanging off their shoulders, the smell of bacon and hashbrowns wafts through the air. Ragnar grins at him cheekily from the end of the dining table, eyes raking over the visible hickies on his throat. Halfdan leaves his side for a moment, preoccupied with his older brother who’s eyes have immediately trained on him. As he drops into the chair next to Ragnar, Bjorn smiles at him knowingly from across the table.

It takes only a second before the entire room puts two and two together and they start laughing at the blushes on both his and Halfdan’s faces as they sink lower into their chairs.

He doesn’t really care, Arne realizes when he glances across the table to see the corners of Halfdan’s mouth turned upwards into a smile. Halfdan winks at him.

Yeah Arne doesn’t mind at all.


End file.
